


一人食（猴）

by Be_sik



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_sik/pseuds/Be_sik





	一人食（猴）

“我在蜕变而你在走远。”——《癫痫》

 

这一辈子，好像我并不是个讨人喜欢的人。

从我有记忆开始，家里就只有妈妈。不知道为什么，小区里的孩子从不和我一起玩。有次他们终于肯带我一起，让我在玩捉迷藏的时候负责找人，却都跑回家去吃晚饭。沉浸在这个游戏里的我是个不折不扣的傻瓜。第二天，有个瘦瘦小小的男孩可能觉得过意不去，想来我身边和我说说话，几乎立刻就被他的小伙伴拉住:“呀，你疯了？叔叔阿姨没告诉你离那个私生子远一点吗？” 

前一天的委屈在此刻爆发。我哭着鼻子回家问妈妈：“什么是私生子？”她沉默了很久，到底也没有回答我，只是喃喃地说了一句，“你没有爸爸”。这句话轻飘飘的毫无底气，也不知道是在说给我还是说给她自己听。她一定是希望能够把我蒙混过去，可我把这个词刻在了骨子里。当我终于把它弄明白之后，我恨过她。我没资格恨她犯错，我只是恨她生下我。在那之后我好长一段时间拒绝和她讲话，哪怕能听她说话的人只有我，能和我交流的人也只有她。当我不再恨她的时候，我发现自己已经习惯把心事好好藏起来，已经形成了畸形的自尊，也已经不知道该怎么和人交流了。

这样的我是不可能合群的。所以，我从学生时代就学会了接受别人在背后的议论。客气点的人会说：“李赫宰这个人真不容易接近啊。”而可恶的家伙们则会把我塑造成“那个不说话的变态”。这些破事他们也许早就忘了，我也曾试着忘掉。但是事与愿违，这么多年了都还是好好地记着。

一开始是真的着急，也是真的委屈。我好想朝他们喊——我听得见你们说了些什么，我不是你们想象的那样。可我不知道怎样表达我的想法，不知道展现到哪个程度比较合适，更不知道怎样保护好自己。我想给众人看的就只有那么一点，再多，恐怕就会有人会顺着缝隙往下挖。然后他们就会发现底下布满黑黢黢的脓口，就会把我怪物的身份宣之于众。活下去太难了，所以有好多话，我不敢说。这样一个畏缩在黑暗里的我，也是不讨自己喜欢的。可有一个人，他钻进我自缚的茧来给我救赎，哪怕救不了也甘愿和我一起堕落。他说他喜欢我。

他是李东海。虽然我当时几乎不和人打交道，但不可能不知道他。不会会淹没在人群中的漂亮脸蛋、不用努力就能得到的好成绩、出色的人际交往能力、完整且条件优渥的家庭……他是那么美好的人，我曾在无人知晓的角落里认认真真地羡慕过他。如果不是那次月考，我们之间不可能产生交集。很俗套的剧情，我月考成绩意外超过了他，抢走了那些属于他的东西。我有点愧疚，知道自己被老师当成了用来点拨他的教具，但我不能挣扎。

所以第二次月考之后，从他的成绩到那天放学他的一切行为，我真的都理解。他来到我桌前，我心跳如擂鼓。我猜到他要说什么，但不知道应该怎么告诉他：你很优秀，我很欣赏你。这个位置本来就应该是你的，恭喜你呀。我装作写作业的样子，在脑袋里小心地措辞。听他声音变得不耐烦，我赶忙抬起头准备开口，却不料撞进了那双漂亮的眼睛，一时间脑袋一空，下意识就说出了唯一记得的台词：“……恭喜。”

后来发生的事，就像上次我月考第一一样只是个意外。他也没料到的，我知道他心地不坏。我也猜到他不会帮我解释。他和我不一样，这盆脏水我接着也就接着了，反正无论人们对我好还是坏，我始终都是一个人，他那么干净的名声、那么多的朋友，得好好地维护着呀。我理解的。那之后的日子和我想象中并没有什么不同——变本加厉的孤立、排挤。但这是自己的选择，我甘愿承受。心情不好的时候，我会往嘴里胡乱塞些草莓味的甜食，用它来消解生活的苦。久而久之，就形成习惯了。

时隔那么久，收到他的道歉时确实被吓了一跳。那天下午，他来到我面前，捧着我最喜欢的草莓味棒棒糖，整整一桶，像是捧着什么宝贝。我得到过太多的不公，他算不上是过分，却是第一个和我道歉的，也是唯一一个。我不由得有些怔楞，眼眶一下子就热了起来。但我不能哭。这个时候我知道我应该说些什么，但我没想好该怎么开口，情急之下就问出了一句傻话：“你也喜欢这个味道吗？”他没有正面回答，只是给了我一个很好看的笑，比我吃过的所有草莓都甜。

我有了这辈子第一个朋友。我们好像很合得来。我为数不多的爱好从没和别人讲过，但恰好和他有很多重合。他和我性格不同，总是毫无保留地依赖我，生活中大大小小的事情都喜欢和我说，我也从来没厌烦过。上天作证，我们友情坚固，灵魂契合。那段日子太好，好到我几乎就以为命运总算愿意善良地待我。

不记得是因为什么，只记得那天我在主席台上站着，旁边的人不知道什么时候换成了金希澈。他用手肘狠狠地撞了我的腰，笑得张扬又不怀好意。我似乎知道要有事情发生，下意识就攥紧了拳头。果然。他说他早就认识李东海，李东海是个什么货色，他比这个学校的所有人都清楚。他说：李东海是死基佬，是狐狸精。你被蒙在鼓里，看不懂李东海的不怀好意。

我哪里会允许他这样造谣我唯一的朋友，哪里能容忍他这样亵渎我唯一的一份友情。于是我挥拳就打，可他闪开了。班上的同学分成三拨，一群人在旁边尖叫、看热闹，一群人赶紧围住金希澈，剩下的人则来拉住我。被李东海挡在身后时，他还在嚣张地朝我做口型：等着瞧吧，傻逼。

离开主席台之后我去家属楼的天台吹风，那些愤怒、憋屈、怀疑、矛盾，似乎都随着我的体温一点点消失在了空气里。李东海就是在这个时候来的。他拽住我不放手，像是要把我整个人从这该死的命里拔出来。他一直在絮絮叨叨，可我一点也听不进去。他来的那一瞬间，我的情绪好像被打开了一直紧紧关闭着的闸门——我好像可以为面前这个男孩赴汤蹈火。在我一片黑暗的人生里，他是唯一的光。这道光刚才被卑鄙的恶徒重伤了，是我没有保护好他。虽然他一无所知，但在这一刻我突然想要给他一个拥抱。把他搂在怀里，感受着他的温度，我感觉那个强装坚强的自己终于可以休息休息。在此时此地，我全然相信面前这个人，我可以掉泪了。

在后来的岁月里我曾无数次回忆这一天。我在想，要是我还能逞几分钟的强，故事是不是就会不一样。可我没机会再做选择。因为他很快就吻住了我的眼睛，他说他喜欢我。我不知道是什么心情。好像有点酸，又有点甜，也好像刚刚被抛到脑后的诅咒被应验。这是命运要捉弄我，我逃不开的。愚笨的脑子在当时好清醒，它把复杂的状况推演出了两个结果：答应他，或者被抛下。我那个不知道是谁的父亲在此时好像发挥了作用，他在爱情里自私又不负责的态度残忍地遗传给了我。我知道我不爱他，但我舍不得他。我这是在自救。所以在与良心挣扎缠斗好久之后，我终于念出那个让我们两个都万劫不复的咒语——我说，“嗯。”

我不知道什么是爱情，更没想过自己会在这样一个年龄就去触碰它。拉扯我长大的妈妈没教我这个，更何况我知道，我不爱他。为了不露馅，我从很多地方学，有时是从其他情侣，有时也从他的身上。我和他做同桌、陪他吃饭、和他发亲密的短信、睡前互相道晚安。在分班之后，我风雨无阻地接他放学，解决掉他不爱喝的牛奶，吃他给我带的早餐。我用这一切的一切安抚自己的良心，我毫无怨言。但是我依旧不肯敞开自己，不肯陪他上街。我生怕再靠近一点他会更爱加我，更怕他发现我并不爱他。我再无法直视他那双好看的眼睛，不想让那双眼睛里住进我丑陋的剪影。我无数次唾弃自己——李赫宰，你真他妈的不是东西。

长时间的负罪感让我开始逃避。他太敏感，总是想很多，总是想为我分担些什么。我以为自己能解决好的，可是学习也好爱情也好，我好像永远赶不上他。我开始抗拒那个有李东海的未来。我没办法和一无所知又义无反顾地爱我的他接着走下去了。他本该飞得更高的，是我拖累他了。当初我接住了他递给我的绳子，自私又残忍地打了个死结，可现在这条羁绊也扯痛了我。那便剪掉吧。

于是我变得叛逆、变得乖张、变得连自己都感到陌生。我甚至主动找到金希澈，无视他的调笑，和他做尽了小混混该做的一切。在这个过程中，我好像终于学会了和人相处，甚至已经可以在酒吧里和陌生的女人调笑。可好像没有预想中的那么快乐。在每一次年少的肆无忌惮里，我总会想起他毫无保留的信任，会想起有个人还在真心实意地爱我。

那天下午，其实我知道他跟在了我身后，可我还是狠下心进了网吧，狠下心说了那些话。我以为他会放弃我的，可是他好倔强，倔强到让我恐慌——他比我想象中的还要爱我。这个认知让我有刹那的心悸，但我已经决定要剪断绳子。我不能后悔。

高考成绩下来，意料之中的一塌糊涂。李东海发来了好多信息，打来了好多电话。这个可以成为天之骄子的好男孩现在如此卑微，废物般的我是最大的罪人。可当我还没想好怎么回复他，就有人帮我做决定了。

怪我睡觉时将手机随手乱丢，被提前下班的我妈看到了短信。她接受不了这个现实，于是决定把我托付给远在M省的、几乎没见过面的外婆。她为我做的最后一件事是替我在当地最好的学校报了个复读班，留给我一张车票和一笔足够我生活好几年的钱。然后她丢下了我。我这辈子也没再见过她。

这好像是我有记忆以来她唯一一次，应该也是最后一次干预我的人生。我好像总是在拖累身边的人。所以这一次我想我应该让她省心一点。我得离开了，哪怕我最近的梦里，经常会有他。来不及好好道个别，也没有勇气好好道别，只能让我留下始终的亏欠。把所有过去交给唯一熟悉的金希澈帮我了结。他会回到原来的人生吧。

可我回不去了。和他分开之后太不习惯，我惊觉自己好爱他。复读的那一年，我的心里装着他和他曾经规划的未来。可是我生来就不聪明，荒废了这么久，他和他的未来，我都没资格去够。有时候会翻开QQ，好半天才想起我早就丢失了那个只属于我的小号。而他的在另一个账号里分享的生活，我从来不敢点开，只能从消息栏里展示的只言片语中推断他过得好不好。

不是没有尝试着去接近一些不错对象，她们都是好姑娘，但她们都不是他。她们有时候会缠着我自拍，然后用我的账号发动态。一开始我还有些抗拒，后来就不想管了。有了她们的存在，就更不会有人知道我还在犯贱地喜欢一个被我亲自送走的人。

我以为只要时间再长一点，再多经历一些，我就能把那双眼睛的主人放下。但恰好是时间长了我才知道，他是我世界上唯一的光。我做错了太多。在过去那段关系里，我似乎总是静静看他笑、看他闹，可从来没想过去加入他、引导他。我有些迟钝，而且情绪里有太多杂质。我甚至不知道自己从什么时候开始爱他，但此前的荒唐让我更清楚我现在的爱做不了假。

知道这一切的只有金希澈。他看着我从一个算得上是学霸的好学生开始堕落，看着我耽搁在后知后觉的爱里过不好自己的人生。时间没有带走我对李东海的爱，却淡化了金希澈对他来路不明的恨。所以在时隔多年后，他终于愿意告诉我，不只是我在回忆里挣扎，李东海也不像看起来那么光鲜，他也放不下。可哪怕知道了这个我也不敢回头，哪怕亲眼看见他们的聊天记录，我也害怕会落得一场空。我还在蜕变，还不能相见。

同学聚会是命运对我的一次难得的善待，我知道他一定会去，也知道这是个不能更好的重新开始的时机。可我搞砸了。

那天晚上他喝醉了酒。都说醉酒吐真言。他没有说话，但眼里的星星分明纯粹又闪耀，一如当年。他是那么主动，让我以为轻而易举就能失而复得。可他好狠心啊，一边做着爱情里最甜蜜的事情，一边让我见证自己一点点弄丢他眼里的星星。他该有多恨，才舍得在那么短的时间里给我希望，然后又把希望抽走，换成冰冷的刀枪。

鼓起来好大的勇气才决定回来，这不是我能承受的结果。所以我在他身上留满痕迹，仿佛那样他就是我的。偶然间发现他完备的准备工作又让我错怪他也还想拥有我。是我太愚蠢，又太莽撞。我以为只要用情事来证明这次我的真心用得足够，就能把他留在身边，逼他和我白头。我大错特错，好像无法挽回了。

我不甘心，于是我纠缠他，骚扰他，在他身上又耗了好多年。耗到最后我竟也有点疲倦，说不清自己重复制式的求爱，究竟想要得到他怎样的回答。后来他走了，走得悄无声息和我妈当初一样。他说我们互不相欠，他说不能再陪我，他说我其实根本不爱他。他还说了好多我理解不了的话，什么吃饭，什么路灯，什么死胡同，我统统不懂。可这些我没有机会弄清楚了。他终于从我手里挣脱，同时也决定放过我。

但我好像不能放过自己。“我在蜕变而你在走远”，你走了，我不知道变好给谁看了。后来和金希澈又喝了一次酒，快要不省人事的时候他问我：“不恨他吗，他害了你。”“不恨。他没有。”只有我知道，他从没想过要害我。他也不快乐。

李东海好聪明，在我的印象中他只做错了两件事，一件是爱上我，一件是误会我不爱他。我知道他想让我娶妻生子，过上平凡人的幸福生活。我知道只有这样，他才能在偶然想起我的时候没有牵挂。我尽力了。但我已经错了一次，这辈子，还是别耽误第二个人吧。

李东海，你的婚礼悄悄地举行在国外，你不会知道我的不请自来。你笑得真好看，纯真又快乐还是当年的样子。我把你还给时光了。你的未来属于那个善良微笑着的陌生男人，我真的嫉妒他，也真的感谢他，把我这辈子没能拥有的一切守护得好好的。

那一年，我花光自己毕生的积蓄在海边的别墅区选了套看上去最安静的房子。那里也离海最近。

搬进去住的第一天晚上，我去沙滩散步，远处的月光凄清柔和，险些被夜晚的黑暗吞没，只有在落在海面上的部分才被赋予夺目光彩。那样的光彩使我突然就想起那双纯粹温柔的笑眼。在爱得最热烈的时候，那双眼睛的主人总说我是月亮，是属于他一个人的月亮。我这荒唐的一生一度是因为他才继续的，一晃眼几十年过去，这辈子早就活够了。

可有一件事情我还没来得及做。我好怕惊扰你，但请让我在你不知道的地方这样叫你一次——小海，你看，那边那栋红顶的别墅是我新买的房子，里面不住人。只有眼前那片月海交融、光芒盛放的地方才是我的归宿。

今晚的海水好暖啊，一下子就让我想起当年，在那栋破旧家属楼的楼顶，你大方地给我属于你的气息与温度，你吻住我带泪的眸。这次我不会走了。

我回到海的怀里。


End file.
